Daemuth-Nur'Rek
Nahgahrrahk "...A darkened shadow, now awoken, with a fury to burn the world..." ~ exerpt from the chant of the souless~ (coming soon) The Evil Below Burried in the earth and entombed within the rock, underneath the great pit in the Underground Pass, lays a remnant from a time long forgotten. The great evil Iban has been banished from the pass, but his destruction had consequences, and had stirred a darkness greater still, slumbering beneath the stones. Some time after, the dwarves dug too deep in their greed, and unearthed the sleeping demon, who had already grown agitated from feeling the banishment of Iban. The creature burst into new flames, and layed waste to the dwarves mining outpost in the pass, and now waits within the dark... plotting his coming to the world above... The History Behind The Demon The origins of this demon are obscure, seeming to have no beginning other than that of his ties to ancient magicks (of which will be explained in a section on his powers and abilities). The creature took to rest a long time ago during an age when the magical and religious slaying of demons was at its most effective, causing the banishment of many. Feeling it was best to wait it out, he took to the depths of gielinor, staving off the holy tides. He now resides in Underground Pass, either plotting to return to the surface or planning to stay below the ground for a while longer. He grows restless down in the dark, but content, massing an army of the souless that Iban had created and left behind upon his death. The Powers of Nah'gahrrahk He is a primal force, linked greatly to ancient magicks, as his very body is composed of the four components of said magics. His body is of black rock, clouds of shadows that cloak him, the crimson red of bloodfire, and should the fire be extinguished, the vapor of ice will then replace the fires. He is an essence of these four pieces of the ancient spells, like a chaos elemental embodies chaos, or the fire elemental which shares its bonds with the flame. Using the four elements of ancient spells he has vast control over shadow, blood, rock, and ice. His will is strong and he can enforce it upon the weak-minded, but a healthy human mind would have little trouble resisting this. Appearance His body is composed of black rock, in the shape of a normal demon but quite large, and shifting shadows cloak the area around him like fog. Fires as if blood itself was burning are lit across his hide as well as dappling the shadow that surrounds him. If his fires become extinguished, they are replaced by icy vapor, which in all tense and purposes is just like the fires in appearance. Use In Roleplay He will make his debut in a parody reanactment of the mines of moria from Lord of the Rings. Other uses in roleplay have yet to be thought of. Notes and Considerations Due to the power of this character, it will only be used in private roleplays or in roleplays in which those who run the orginisation and story line of said roleplay request the character for either semi-public or private use. Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user